Only Half Of You
by wolfYLady-MistressWolf-sama
Summary: rated for violence! the pain of being a hybrid; an unwanted mutt. A mutt that only a mother could love and because of that love she was killed destroyed by a creature who I was apart of…I was nothing…only a monster in my own eyes… review if you want me to continue.


**I **_wolfYLady_** do not own Twilight but nor do you so there! ****If**** I did own Twilight it wouldn't have such a boring ending and I would make sure the actors wouldn't suck ****ballz.**** Anyways… ENJOY!**

Over a hundred years have past yet I still remember the pain. The pain that was like liquid flames; flames that burned me from the inside out. The moment it happened I saw nothing, heard nothing only the slowing, painful beats of my own heart.

More pain seemed to mix itself in; the pain of being a hybrid; an unwanted mutt. A matt that only a mother could love and because of that love she was killed destroyed by a creature who I was part of…I was nothing…only a monster in my own eyes…

Then it stopped and all was dark.

_**~Flashback~**_

Only a pup in my mother's kind warm eyes I had started to phase. She was glad but fathers degust of me only increased. Mother over looked it and dragged me out of the house so that I might go on portal with her and learn the robe of my new responsibility.

And so I went with her after the unkind and deadly look my father had given me. I rush out of the house phasing as soon as I was in the safety of the trees. A shutter passes through me as does a shiver of pain that passes through my whole being as I change. I crouch over in pain letting the pain that rocked my body, take its course.

Soon I was on all four paws with warm white fur that covered my whole body. The pain slowly fades away and I lift my large head to be meet with the warm brown caring eyes of my mother. Her body was covered in a rough caramel brown fur. I give her a wolfy grin before rubbing my head against hers in a show of my love.

"_Come,"_ she orders nicely running north farther up towards the tribe. I run close behind her; at her heel. I loved the speed and the feel of the air blowing past me, making me feel as if I were flying.

Only moments later does the air around me change; instead of the fresh smelling forest a sickly sweet stench fills my lunges to the point of which I thought my nose was bleeding. I look to my mother.

Her whole body was tense as she looked past me to the forest the was along side me. _"What is it mother?"_ I ask.

A loud growl rips through the air and I feel my body stiffen. I turn to look to the east of me, the same way my mother was looking. I could hear the sounds of foot falls and the burning of my nose only grew. A spark of light shined through the trees and I take a step towards it, my curiosity getting the best of me.

A snarl rings in my ears and I drop to the ground in fear - phasing at the same time. Mother leapt over me into the tree where I could not see her. I slowly stand and hesitantly creep towards were she was. I hear two loud angry growls and walk faster till I saw what was going on. My feet refused to move underneath me. Fear; fear for my mother filled me.

A man much like father stood growling at mother showing her his white deadly teeth, his pale skin gleaming in the light of the sun. Mother snarls back an angry look in her brown eyes.

The man's ruby red eyes shift towards me. Within his fiery eyes glowed growing hunger and a lusting look formed on his face as he look over my form. I tremble as his gaze burned into me. I could already feel his cold icy hands on my flesh and a fearful cry rips through my throat and I step back trying to hide myself with the bushes.

My mother eyes shift towards me then back to him. They narrow and her lips pull back in an angry snarl, a look of promising pain tainting her once kind eyes.

His eyes narrow at her and they both lung at each other. They roll around on the ground and mother snaps at him trying to get her teeth into him. He grabs her by her neck throwing her against a tree before walking over to me.

Tears fill my eyes and I feel myself tremble. A smirk pulls at his lips as he was now only a few steps away.

"No," I cry in a shaky scared voice and take a step back. A snarl rings and my mother pounces onto his back biting into his shoulder. He cries out and fists his hands into her fur ripping her from his form. He holds her and sinks his teeth into her before throwing her to the ground spiting her blood out of his mouth. He smiles a wicked smile towards me.

With anger I did not know I could feel I snarl at him and let my body phase as I lung at him my teeth sink into his shoulder and I feel his teeth sink into me. I whimper in pain but my teeth only dig deep into his hard cold flesh. He releases me and his yawl of pain fills my ears as I rip off his arm from the shoulder down.

I jump away from him spiting out his arm that bleed with his tainted vampire blood. I snarl my muscles tense ready to pounce at any moment.

He growls at me and without another thought I lung for his neck digging my teeth deep into his windpipe. He hits at me and tries to rip me off of him but I hold on and with one swift move I rip his head off and continue to rip him apart. His blood socked the ground killing the grass.

When there is nothing left I phase back. I stand looking at the shreds of a vampire, I was degusted with myself. I was half vampire so did that make me a murderer?

A soft groan brings me out of my thoughts and I rush to my mother that lay on the ground bleeding from her left shoulder. Tears stream from my eyes.

"I sorry mother it's all my fault," I sob bowing my head in shame. "If I wasn't so scared I could have prevented this,"

"I'm so proud of you Isabella," she says softly.

My head snaps up and I look at her in shock. Her warm brown eyes filled with love for me and pain. "How? I'm a wreathless mutt," I growl more to myself not able to look at my mother. "Father was right I bring nothing but unhappiness," I mutter to myself think of the man I had just killed.

Her hand comes to my face and forces me to look at her. "You are not wreathless. You are the most perish thing in my life. Never" she looks at me. She was growing weaker by the second and I could do nothing, more tears fall from my eyes. "Never let your father or anyone else ever tell you, you're wreathless because there are people that love you more then anything." Her eyes were drooping and her breathing was becoming slower.

My hand grips hers and I lean into her touch the tears falling from my eyes like rain.

"I…love…you…my pup," she says in between gasps of air. "I'm so sorry," she says softly. Her heart was slowing and each beat was weaker then the last.

"I love you mother," I sniff and press my lips to her forehead and holding tightly to her hand.

"My…Isabella," she gasps. The light in her brown eyes disappears as does the light that glowed within her. Her hand that I held went limp and her heart stopped. I choke on a sob as I close her eyes for her. A pain filled my heart but I ignore it wanting nothing more then to be numb.

I look away from her letting her hand fall from my grasp. I untie the clothing around my ankle and with it a small box of matches. I grab the box and hold it tightly in my hand as I slipped on the plain cream dress. It hugged me yet not tightly still loosely hanging from my body with thick straps to make sure it didn't fall off me.

I look at the matches and slowly take one out of the box. I brush the red tip against the box and it bursts into flames. With a sad look I let it fall onto the shredded pile of the vampire I had killed.

I watch as the flames dance along his pale body parts that still glistened from the suns light. The flames dance just like the light did against his skin, blue, purple, red, the flames dances colorfully till there was nothing left to burn and slowly it to died.

I turn to my mother's body. I untie the light brown dress around her ankle and slowly slip it on her limp body. I could feel the tears that burned my eyes but I refused to cry.

Once it was on I slowly lift her limp form into my arms, I run north hold her close to me, but not once did I look down at her for fear that my tears would surely fall. I reach the tribe quickly but as I entered every tribe member exited their huts. Each one looked past me to the woman that was in my arms. Some look at me with disappointment, disgust and anger. Others looked at me knowing eyes and pity. As if they really could know what happened.

I walk straight to the chief's hut trying to not let the stares get to me. Each new glace, set my skin on fire as they bore into me. My pace quickens but then slows as I see the chief already in front of his hut. He sat on the ground with his back straight and his toned chest bare. His long raven midnight black hair was braided back. He was young looking twenty-five or so.

I stand before him and slowly lay my mother before him. He looked up at me with sad, teary pale golden brown eyes. I ease myself to the ground sitting on my legs. I bow my head in shame before the man. "Hello grandfather," I say quietly.

"What happened to my daughter?" He asks softly. His fingers slow stroke her face and pushes a piece of hair out of her face. His eyes then fall to her shoulder were her dress was stained red from her blood.

"She was protecting me from one of _them_." I snarl feeling my anger cause my body to shack violently.

His gasp as my head snap up to look at him. His eyes were filled with sadness and tears he would not let fall. "Just like your mother," he says softly sadness seeping into his words, as he looks at the face of a fallen protector and his daughter.

I look at her face to and the pain in my chest grows and the tears more and I have to force it down. I stand knowing if I stay it would get worse. With a deep breath I turn on my heel but a warm hand grabs mine and I'm forced to look at the owner of the hand.

He was almost standing but only one his knees. His cold pale brown eyes were filled with more sadness and I feel more pain fill my chest making it harder to force down.

"Y-your father is he a good man?" he asks me softly, he had asked me many times never did I answer him. So I look at him telling him with my eyes that glowed with gold, green and brown. Hopeful he would understand…and it seemed he did as he gave me a pleading look and his hand tightened on mine. "Stay…You're always welcome here,"

We both knew better and with me having just carried my mothers died body into the tribe only made me more of a monster to them. I would only be shunned more then I already was. So with a gentle smile I lean down and press my lips to his burning forehead. His skin seemed to have gotten hotter but I push that aside and lean back. I seize his hand gentle before pulling it from his grip.

"I'm sorry grandfather I must go," I start to walk away but only a few steps before I got a feeling of great pain and dread in my chest. This could be the last time I saw him. I turn looking at the sad man that looked at me with pleading eyes he had lost his only daughter and now was losing his first grandchild. With a smile I say the only thing I could. "I love you," before I once more turn and walk with my head high as the tribe eyes once more burn into me.

The pain I felt in my chest had me feeling so weak a feeling I was growing to hate more and more. I do not phase when I reach the trees I only run hoping the wind and speed could keep my mind off the pain…which it did.

The sound of the forest seemed to come alive as I pass by the sound of other animal feet/paws/hooves merge with the sound of my bare feet against the damp moss ground.

I could smell home making the pain almost unbearable. I stop panting for air I grasp my hands over my heart were the pain was. I look to the ground as I did my best to push it down. I snarl in anger at my weakness forcing myself to stand and walk into the cottage. I walk up the steps and slowly open the door as I slowly step through it. I shut the door quietly not like it mattered everyone already heard me.

Fear hits me as the face of a man I feared popped into my mind. I look around to see him leaning against the wall near me. I jump and turn to face him.

"Why are you here?" he snarls. "Where is she?"

I open my mouth to answer but the memory already ruled my mind and I knew he could see it. His golden eyes widen then narrow in hatred. His clothing was the same from this morning; nice, classy, something a doctor wore in this time period. His golden hair was ruffed up.

He steps forward and in a flash his hand is around my neck. I narrow my eyes at him not minding the slight burning of my lungs. "YOU WORTHLESS MUTT! ITS ALL YOU FAULT!" he growls and throws me against the room. I hit the hard wooden wall and fell any air that had been in my lungs leave at my gasp at impact as I fall to the ground rolling off whatever was under me to the wooden floors.

I lay there limp on the ground thoughts of my mother flowing through my mind, pain fills my chest but I don't try to push it down; to get rid of it, I allow it to grow as he stood before me hovering over my body with a look of disgust on his face and hate in his eyes.

"Get out," he hisses. I don't move and allow my body to curve into itself ready to take the bone crushing blows of his anger. I allow tears of pain to flow from my eyes pain flowed through my veins but he had yet to hit me.

When two pair of arms wrap around me I sobbed for my mother. The pain shook my body but I didn't care I deserved it I let her die, I deserve to die to. The pain in my heart grows.

"_Shhh…_It's alright," Esme's warm kind voice coos. I sob gripping onto her clothing pressing myself to her needing her comfort as I was slowly dying from the pain that was being thrown at my heart.

"Why do you protect that mutt?! She deserves to die!" father growled. Esme's arms tighten around me and her chest rumbles as a growl rips through her. A whimper forces its way out of me and Esme starts purring rubbing circles on my back.

"I do not care Edward!" Carlisle snarls back. "You may not love her but me and Esme do as did her mother and I will not let you take her from this world! It was not her fault that Mara was killed!"

That when it happened the moment her name was mentioned I felt it. A scream rips through me, the pain turning to an icy flame within me, making its way from my head, toes, and fingertips to my heart. My heart pounded harshly against my rib cage as if it wanted to break free from my chest as the beats grew faster and uneven I felt like it was going to explode. Another scream rips through me louder than the last and then it stopped…everything goes black.

When I woke I felt different. My hand moves to where my heart was the beats were so low and quiet I couldn't hear it but I could feel it.

"BELLA!" Esme cried in joy from somewhere before her arms engulf me in a hug and I hug her back. Her skin was warmer then I remember. Her scent of spring was much stronger. I cling to her enjoying her comfort and loving embrace.

"Isabella?" a warm voice asks. Esme lets go and I look around her to see Carlisle who stood in the doorway. He stepped into the room and throws his arms around me.

My eyes widen, never had a male hugged me. Slowly I hug him back. He smelled of warm honey. "We were so worried," he says softly. He leans back and kisses my forehead before pulling away to stand next to Esme. They smiled at me lovingly.

"How long have I been out?" I ask softly my voice was different like sweet bells. My eyes widen and my hand goes back to my chest above my heart I knew it was beating but could not hear it, it was to soft and quiet. I look away I wouldn't tell them, they loved me like this; like one of them.

"Over six month," Esme says. My head turns sharply towards them. "We though you were dead but," she look as if she were going to cry.

"We saw the bite mark and placed you in here." Carlisle says for her with a small smile.

I look around it was a room nothing much a bed, closet and a small book shelf. I look at them oddly. I never had a room father made me sleep outside after mother was already asleep because I was a mutt and didn't belong in the house.

"It's yours!" they smile and I smile, throwing my arms around them in a hug.

"Thank-you," I sigh before pulling away.

"Bella?" Esme asks.

"Yes?"

"Since you know," I nod wanting her to continue. "And your father left…would you like to be our daughter?" She asks.

I look to Carlisle and he smiles nodding to me. "I would love to!" I smile.

_**~End of flashback~**_

I sat in my room on my bed, looking at my hands with hate. I still hated myself; though I knew mother did not blame me and fa- I mean Edward had all but forgot when he found his _true_ mate Alice. We had come to a silent agreement that we would not tell anyone that he was my Father and I his daughter, everyone in the clan beside Esme and Carlisle didn't know our secret.

The sound of Edward playing the piano filled the house it my room it merge with the sounds of the forest through my open glass door. With a sigh I look to my wall of books in boredom. The whole right wall of my room was a shelf full of books from fiction, non-fiction and science fiction no romance's I didn't really believe in it. There are no happily ever after, I tried to read one but never finished it. In all I had over seven-hundred books, the shelves were large and I was able to stack two rows on each shelf but my valuable books I keep in a large black leather truck at the end of my bed.

My bed I did use for I could still sleep -not that anyone knew-. It was covered by a large fluffy white comforter with purple flowers that overlapped and entwined. There were only two pillows at the head of my bead against my black backboard the pillows were gray along with the sheets. Next to the bed was a black nightstand with a purple lamb on it; the bottom was round with a long neck. The bottom was dark purple fading to white and the lamb shade was white with black vines entwined all over it.

The wall on the opposite side of my bed was plain with a pale blue dream catcher on it with white feathers. It was simple and I loved it for my grandfather had given it to me. I smile at the though of the kind man.

There were dark wooden doors that lead to my closet/ bathroom that was filled with clothes that Alice liked but I wouldn't wear. Then on the other side of the room next to the book shelves was a wooden door that leads to the rest of the house.

With a huff I lean back on my comfy bed looking to the ceiling that I painted to look like a night sky, I was proud of it but no one came in my room so no one got to see my talent.

Edward's voice causes me to leap from my bed and run out of the room. I stood at the top of the stairs look at him with narrowed eyes. _That bastard!_ I hiss in my head. Next to him was a girl she had long fake blond hair and wore boring clothing. Her green eyes looked lovingly at Edward and as he looked at the keys of the piano.

_He and I know damn well he wrote that song for mother a long time ago! _I narrow my eyes and make my way down the stairs. His head shot up for the keys to look at me. His golden eyes were narrowed. I almost laughed at his look. His golden hair was wild like sex hair or looked like he just got back from running. He wore a powder blue shirt that was un-buttoned a little to show some of his chest, and then he wore dark blue jeans. It was his hair mostly but to think that Alice was dressing him as if she were his mother made me want to laugh.

"Hi!" I wave, the human looks at me in awe. It made me look down at myself to see if something was wrong. I wore a white simple skirt with black at the bottom that was not poufy nor a penile skirt with a black short sleeved shirt that hugged me. I was also bare foot but who cared. I look up to the human with concerned eyes. "Is there something wrong with me?"

She shacks her head quickly and blushes, "No." she says in a quiet voice.

I smile at her and then look to Edward with the same smile but with a different look in my eyes for him. A plain flashes through my head as I walk all the way down the stairs I watch his back stiffen and almost smirk. I look into his brain to see him ripping off my head. "Ha! But can you do it…" With an evil smile "Father," I stretch out the word.

His eyes widen. "We had a deal!" He yells standing up a deadly look in his eyes.

"And you lied," I snarl at him._ I'm not afraid of you!_ I yell in my head.

He steps around the piano his eyes black. I quickly put up my mind barrier and keep my mind on his; reading it for his next move. "Well you should be!" He snarls before he lunges for me.

I move out of the way by ducking down as I go down I pouch him in the stomach making him stumble back. I stand up glaring at him. "I'm not that frighten little girl anymore!" I say glaring at him.

"No you always will cause I know **my** daughter and you will always be that weak little mutt!" he says, my eyes widen he never put claim on me before but I narrow my eyes again at what he adds in his head. _You will always be the mutt that killed her mother!_ He laughed evilly.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" I snarl lunging at him I pouch him in the face and he grabs me by the neck throwing my across the room. I crash into the wall next to the TV. I growl and run at him he swung at my head; I dodge and then kick him I smile at the cracking of his ribs. He goes flying through the window. This all happened in seconds and the human was just figuring it out and she screams.

I jump through the window after him. He was on the ground crouched over one of his hand holding his side. He slowly gets up glaring daggers at me the whole time. "Who's weak now?" I hiss.

I snarl as we eye each other up, with a growl we lung at each other. He grabs me by my hair and throws me to the ground. His hand on my neck holds me down as his form hovered over mine in a dominate position. He snarled at me showing his larger deadly white teeth. I snarl back showing mine.

I could tell he was getting frustrated as he tried to read my thought but I would be the one reading the thoughts in this fight.

"Edward release my daughter!" Esme cries/orders. The look on her face was a look of pure horror and worry.

"She is not your daughter!" Edward snarls back his black eyes narrowed at me. "And as **her** father I'm going to teach this mutt a lesson she'll never forget!" His hand tightens and I can't breath. My lung burned with the need for air I thrash in his hold trying to break free. His hand only tightened, and I could hear the painful cracking of my skin. I open my mouth in a silent scream for help.

"Edward let her go!" I hear Alice cry, pleading for me.

I claw at his hand and with the last of my breath I tell him. "I…was…lying…" I gasp. His hand loosens. "I...didn't…want…to see….her…hurt," I say in between gasps, taking in deep breaths of the air I needed.

He stands back looking at me. My hand goes to my neck that was healing. I narrow my eyes up at him. "Unlike you _**father**_," I snarl. "My heart is still beating and I need air," His eyes widen and I use it for my next attack.

I ram my body into his sending him into a tree. I look around to see as why no one was trying to stop us. My barrier that I didn't know I had put up was up but was about to fall- I run at Edward but it was to late the barrier had fallen and the clan was going to stop us from killing the other.

A pair, of; strong, cold arms wrap around me but they were not the arms of my mother figure. I turn my head to look at the person that held me… Jasper.

He looked at me with worried golden eyes. His light golden locks framing his face. Unlike his arms -that I had rarely seen- his pale perfect face had no war scares on it. His eyes search mine looking for any pain within them but he knew with his power that my pain was gone…or did he? My barrier tents to not allow any power through sometimes sound so they might not know!

But I was confused…Jasper and I weren't close, we rarely talked, let alone touch each other. Why? Why was he the one holding me and not my mother figure or my father figure? I would have guessed Emmett to hold me back from a fight before Jasper ever touched me. When Jasper had pushed me away when he first joined the clan I thought he hated me or there was something wrong with me. I still do whenever we're talking and he all of the sudden leaves me as if bored with me.

Jasper's eyes flash with concern. Looking deep within them I find myself lost in his molten gold depths. I lean more into him losing myself further in his arms when I feel it. I lurch forward in pain it felt as if a hand had shoved itself into my chest seizing it in its tight grip.

"BELLA!" voices cry in concern.

"Let go of her Jasper!" Esme shrikes. Jaspers arms the only thing that was holding me up hesitatingly drop from around me. I fall to my knees, my eyes dart to the sky. The sun was no longer hiding behind the dark clouds that always hid it. I smile enjoying the warmth of the sun through my pain.

_**Child of warmth and of cold I give you your heart**__._ The words rang through my head. _**You are needed my child.**_ It was my grandfather voice it was aged though. Tears burn at my eyes but instead of never to fall they fall. They fall from my eyes making hot paths down my cheeks. I bring my hand to my face and then pull it away on my hand was red crimson drops of blood.

My eyes widen and another hit of pain rocks my body. A scream rips through me at the loud thud of my heart. I fall over onto my hands and knees. Another pain. It felt as if I had been hit hard in the gut causing blood to come from my mouth.

Arms were around me once more pulling me to a hard muscular chest. I weakly look up to him and look into his eye. When another pain hit my body. I cry out griping onto Jasper pressing myself tightly to him for comfort anything that would help sooth this pain.

A loud heart beat has me gasping for air. The beats were becoming sooner and sooner, louder and louder. "J-Jasper?" I gasp holding onto him tightly as even more pain washed over me.

He leans his head close to mine. "I'm here Isabella…I'm not going anywhere." He says in his deep rich assent. He had never called me by my real name no one did, it sent shivers down my spin and I press myself closer to him.

I hold on to him tightly whimpering in pain with every beat. I knew there were others around and I know my mother figure was close, she had gone through this with me the first time but now a fire was burning me alive.

The fire was hot and was making its way from my toes and finger tips to my chest where my rusty heart was trying to beat once more.

Then…with a loud roaring beat that sang around me and everyone, I scream in pain loudly tears fall from my eyes. I scream in pain at the next beat pushing away from Jasper. I held my hand just above my heart as I crouched over in pain…it hurt so much.

A cold hand comes to my back rubbing small circles on it. The person was sitting on their legs next to me. I move into their lap cling to them. "It hurts so much mommy!" I whimper pressing myself against Esme.

"It's alright," She coos but it wasn't I felt a cold flame awaken within me causing me to cry out in pain. The flames battled within me each one making my hearts beats very uneven; it would be a strong loud (painful) beat to a weak quiet (painful) beat.

I push away from Esme and slump forward almost falling. Crimson tears blur my vision. I look up unable to see who it was clearly. "Kill me…Kill me please," I cry pleading from them to end my suffering.

A pain hits me hard and I begin to cough up large amounts of blood one after another as pain rocks my body with every hit.

"_Please_," I plead quietly before falling into my puddle of blood on the ground.

The cold and hot flames collide one finale time before merging together. A loud screeching scream rips through my body as the flames not only burned within my veins but started to burn my skin.

A horrified scream that was not mine filled my ears before I heard nothing and the pain faded. The flames felt good as they danced across my still body. I lay there not able to see or hear. My real mother pops into my head her dying words echoing in my head. The pain of losing her was gone but I would never forget the woman that gave birth to me or the woman that had taken that role when she died.

The pain of being a half-bred also faded for it was the truth I was a "mutt" but I was not worthless and an image of Carlisle and Esme pop into my head… They were my family and they loved me as I them. It saddened me that I had not told them that.

I lay there unmoving content with who I was and what I had done in my life and I was ready to die…but fate had another plan.

My hearing returned and I could hear the sobs of my mother (yes Esme) and the sad broken voice of Carlisle trying to calm her.

My eyes snap open and I can see. The first thing I see is the heartbroken face of Jasper. He was on his knees tears that would never fall in his golden eyes. Rose and Emmett were on ether side of him talking so quiet that I could not hear them.

Jasper gaze darts into the flames catching mine. His eyes become frantic and he tries to move closer to the flames but Rose and Emmett are quick to grab a hold of him thought they were having a hard time restraining him. He thrashed in their hold trying to break free, his gaze never leaving mine.

As I looked into his molten gold gaze I became lost wanting- no needing to be closer to him.

"Let go!" he yells. "She's still alive in there!" He roars thrashing more. There was pain in his eyes. A need to make that pain go away filled me and I feel my body move but the actuation had a negative affect for pain pulsed through my veins. A scream ripped through me and more pain filled his gaze. It looked as if that scream alone was killing him.

"Let me go she needs me!" He snarled.

I don't move in fear what it might do to him if I cried out again. A familiar deep voice echoed in my head. _"There is one more thing you must come to except before this can end,"_ it was my grandfather.

I force my eyes off Jasper and look around looking for something that could help me end this so I could go to Jasper...Wait what?

But before I could wonder about that I notice that there was a person that was not among the people here….Edward…my father….

My gaze moves to Carlisle…No…Edward was not my father he may be my birth father but he was not my father: Carlisle was. Carlisle has always been there for me and accepted me not because of his mate's wishes but because he wanted to…because he cares for me the way a father cared for his child. Even before Edward left he had been my father I just never thought of it.

The loss of heat draws me out of my thoughts. The flames had died down to the point they were just dancing across my skin before it went out completely. I move a little and am pleased to not be in _much_ pain.

I groan loudly and try to push myself up but my arms weren't strong enough and I fall. When my head hits the ground everything goes black.

**wolfYLady**_**: I hoped you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think. **_

**I'm not sure what to do next so some ideas would be a predated! **


End file.
